Problem: Jessica is a farmer. She plants $7$ rows of potatoes in a field. Each row has $7$ potatoes. How many potatoes did Jessica plant in the field?
Answer: The number of potatoes that Jessica planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of potatoes planted in each row. The product is $7\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 7\text{ potatoes per row}$ $7\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 7\text{ potatoes per row} = 49$ potatoes